I Hate Valentines Day
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Not songfic. Anyway: Rima hates Valentines Day because she's always lonely on this day, will a certain purple haired boy fix that? Please read. RIMAHIKO and slight AMUTO. Happy Valentines Day Everyone :    Melody


**Me: Hi everyone! Happy Valentines Day to everyone! And to kick off all the love going around I decided to write a one-shot for today :)**

**Ikuto: Is this Amuto?**

**Me: No**

**Kukai: Is it Kutau?**

**Me: Wrong again**

**Kairi: Yairi**

**Me: Colder**

**Rima: Oh no...don't tell me.**

**Nagi: Rimahiko :D**

**Me: Correct Nagi! =^.^=**

**Rima: Noooo!**

**Nagi: I know you love me Rima-chan. *kisses her cheek making her blush and stutter her words***

**Me: Anyway this is my first one shot which isn't a song based so enjoy :) I know it seems rushed, mostly because it is hehe *sweat drops***

**Tadase: Why don't you make Tadamu :D**

**Me: Cause I don't like you -.-**

**Ikuto: Amuto next one-shot right?**

**Me: Yup or Kutau**

**Kukai and Ikuto: YES!  
Utau and Amu: NO!**

**Yaya: I want Yairi! *Kairi blushes***

**Lulu: Melody-chan doesn't own anything, but the plot**

**Me: We'll get to all that later now read please!**

**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh shut up,"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I don't wanna get up!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I said, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rima screeched lifting her head from her pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Finally she just threw the alarm clock across the room, breaking it.

"Ugh, not another one," she muttered and started to get up. After getting dressed in her school uniform (like the one in Seiyo) and brushing her long golden blonde hair, she checked her calendar. February 14, Valentines Day.

"Stupid day of love," she muttered. Rima despised this day, and not because she never had anyone, it just wasn't her type of thing. Although she wouldn't admit it, but she always felt a little jealous of all her friends having someone and she not having anyone to spend it with. Amu and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, Tadase and Lulu, Yaya and Kairi, and even Nagihiko and his new girlfriend Sayya. How he ended up with her she never knew. Actually, no one knew, the two were completely different. When the Guardians (yes they are still the Guardians) had first found out, they thought Nagihiko had gotten hit in the head, gotten into an accident, or inhaled laughing gas.

Rima sighed again before going downstairs with her schoolbag.

"Happy Valentines Day Rima-chan!" he mother said happily. Her mother usually didn't like Valentines Day, but since her husband died from a car accident, and now she's found a boyfriend who she rarely fights with, she's been waiting for this day._ "Even mom can get a date on Valentines Day. Am I the only person in Japan who doesn't have someone!" _Rima thought miserably.

"Happy Valentines Day Mama. Anyway I'll be off to school now," she said with a fake smile. She jumped down from her seat at the table, where her mom had a plate of heart shaped pink cookies for breakfast, and headed out the door with her bag.

On her way to school all she saw were couples hugging, kissing, giving each other gifts, and/or laughing with joy. It made her sick to even be surrounded by all the love. She didn't notice, but her friend Amu jogged up to her.

"Ohayo Rima! Happy Valentines Day!" she said happily. Rima slightly smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Amu," Amu could see the dismay in her voice and realized what she had just said.

"Oh gomen Rima, but you don't need to have a boyfriend on Valentines Day. You can also celebrate it with friends. As a matter of fact, here," Amu pulled out a chocolate candy heart and gave it to her.

"Arigato Amu, but its ok. I don't want to ruin this day for you," Before Amu could respond a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"How's my strawberry on this lovely day?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" Rima didn't want to be a third wheel in here so she just left "Amuto" to do whatever they were going to do.

Later that day, Free Period, Rima was sitting under a cherry blossom tree praying this day would be over soon. She was fed up with the day. She kept seeing hearts and Valentines all around her, but what bothered her the most was that she had actually GOTTEN a Valentine from someone.

_Flashback Rima P.O.V:_

"_Attention! Moon Class grade 8, we have Valentines to deliver!" Lulu announced walking inside with Tadase, who held a big box. I didn't pay attention to them, I hate Valentines Day with a great passion. I did get a lot of Valentines from my fan-boys, but they mean nothing to me. I just wanted a Valentine from someone who truly liked me for me and not just because I look "cute"._

"_Gomen to those who didn't get one, but that's about all of them," Tadase said politely. Finally! I thought it would never end!_

"_Wait! There's one more, for Mashiro-san," Lulu announced holding up one last Valentine. It was red with a white outline and read "To. Mashiro Rima From. Figure It Out"_

_Lulu gave me the Valentine, but before she left she whispered in my ear,"Keep this one close Rima, its different," and left. I quickly opened it up to see a red cherry lollipop heart. In pretty handwriting it wrote: I admire from afar, I love you Rima-chan. I'm not one of your fan-boys, I'm your secret lover. If you wanna know who I am, just like the card says, Figure. It. Out._

_End of Flashback and back to third-person-p.o.v_

I clutched the Valentine in my hands and started to think. Who would write that? Kirishima? No, especially since he already has a girlfriend. She kept thinking about every single guy, including all her fan-boys, and couldn't think of anyone that could be that sweet to her.

Suddenly something fell on her head. When she reached up, it was a note.

"_Hello once again my Valentine. I hope you figure out who I am soon. I can't wait to see how you react when you figure out who I am. Here's a hint, since you seem lost: I'm one of your close friends"_

Rima looked around frantically. Who had put that there! Was someone stalking her! Who was this guy!_"Now I really hate Valentines Day,"_

Before she could think of any more questions the bell rang, making her jump a little. She quickly shoved the note into her pocket and ran off to science.

"Ok class now pick a partner to make a model of the human heart," all the students quickly went to get with their friends or lovers so they wouldn't be paired with someone they would regret. While Rima was frantically looking for someone, someone tapped her shoulder. She swerved around to see none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Wanna be my partner Rima-chan?" he asked. She glanced around the room quickly to see her only choices left were Sayya or Kirishima.

"Sure, why not," this made Nagihiko's eyes spark a bit.

"Rima-chan, do you have anyone special for Valentine's Day?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Oh...um...no. I don't. What about you? Are you and Sayya doing anything special tonight?" she tried to ask casually.

"I broke up with her this morning so no, nothing special," he said, but something about the way he said that was a bit too fishy. No one really breaks up on Valentines Day unless crucial. _"I guess Nagi finally came to his senses," _she thought.

After class she felt someone following her and when she turned around she saw him.

"Do you need something?" she asked a bit rudely.

"Nothing, did you forget we have the same exact schedule?" he chuckled while Rima blushed.

Throughout the day the same things happened: Rima thinking someone's following her and then sees Nagihiko. It was driving her nuts!

Finally it was the end of the day. Even though it was a half day, Rima thought it would never end. Just as she was walking home she felt his presence again.

"Fujisaki stop following me already!" Rima yelled and started walking faster away from the purple haired teen.

"But I need you to see something!" he begged and started to jog up to her.

"I said no! Now quit it!" she yelled shoving him away which didn't do her any good.

"Please Rima-chan," he asked with puppy dog eyes. Rima stopped walking and sighed.

"No," she said bluntly. He sighed.

"I'm gonna have to make you than, but you asked for it," he said. At first she was confused, but that cleared fast because he picked her up and started running.

"F-Fujisaki! Let me go!" she screeched flailing her arms and legs which made him chuckle.

"I warned you Rima-chan," he said. After a few minutes of whining and threatening him to put her down she finally gave up, making it easier for him to not drop her.

A few minutes later he finally stopped and put her down gently.

"Where are we!" she asked annoyed. She saw him sit down and looked to see a lovely romantic picnic.

"W-what is this?" Rima was speechless. Nagihiko patted the spot next to him.

"Sit, eat, enjoy," he said very vague. She reluctantly sat down and started to enjoy the picnic. It was of all her favorite foods, from a bento box to her favorite parfait.

"This was delicious, but can I ask you something Nagihiko?" he was surprised that she said his first name and not Fujisaki or some other nickname.

"Shoot," he said and popped a grape in his mouth.

"Why did you do this picnic?" she asked which made him chuckle lightly.

"What is it? What's funny?"

"You, you still haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Figure what out?" she was beyond confused at this point.

"Read this," he handed a light pink note with white lining.

_If you haven't figured it out yet then you leave me no choice_

_Happy Valentines Day my Valentine_

_~Nagihiko_

Rima looked up, surprised to meet his lips on hers. It was quick, but felt like forever, it was sweet, but also passionate at the same time. The kiss seemed to last forever to Rima until he pulled away.

"So Rima-chan, will you be my Valentine?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you think?" she then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, my Valentine,"

Happy Valentines Day to all! This was my first one-shot that wasn't a song so tell me how I did.

**

* * *

Rima: I hate you**

**Me: I could've done worse you know**

**Nagi: I wish you did -.- only 2 kisses and me being a stalker.**

**Ikuto: Your keeping your promise on that Amuto right?**

**Me: Yes**

**Kukai: And that Kutau right?**

**Me: Yes**

**Yaya: And Yairi?**

**Me: Yes**

**Tadase: and Tadamu**

**Me: No**

**Tadase: Grr**

**Me: Anyway I hope you all have someone special dearest to your hearts to spend Valentines Day!**

**Everyone: Happy Valentines Day!**

***Ikuto pulls Amu in a closet***

**Amu: HELP ME!**

**Me: Oh and any suggestions on a Amuto, Kutau, and/or Yairi please suggest! R&R! Bye for now! :D**

**~Melody~**


End file.
